Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a character from Phineas and Ferb. Roles *She played Beulah in A Yogi Bear Movie *She plays Pepper Potts in The Beak *She plays Afghan Hound in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) *She plays Inez in Cyberchase (JimmyandFriends Style) *She plays Fauna in Sleeping Beauty (160 Movies Style) *She plays Ahsoka Tano in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) *She plays Snow White in Isabella White and the Seven Birds *She plays Teenage Padme Amidala in Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) *She plays Sticks the Jungle Badger in Jimmy Boom *She plays Olivia in The Great Rabbit Detective *She plays Robyn Starling in Ryan & Timothy: The Movie *She plays Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (DisneyLovefan Style) *She plays Melody in The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea *She plays Belle in Beauty and the Whale *She plays Cinderella in Isabellarella *She plays Anna in Frozen (DisneyLovefan Style) *She plays Tinker Bell in Taran Pan *She plays Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-It Alex *She plays Alice in Isabella in Wonderland *She plays Disgust in Inside Out (DisneyLovefan Style) *She plays Lilo in Isabella and Dumbo *She plays Little Red Riding Hood in June And Snoopy *She plays Anastasia in Isabellastasia *She plays Wendy Darling in Phineas Pan *She plays Morgan Phillip in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) *She plays Ariel in The Little Jewish Mexican Girl *She plays Rapunzel in Tangled (DisneyLovefan Style) *She plays Sawyer in Children Don't Dance *She plays Mertle Edmonds in June and Banjo *She plays Violet Beauregarde in Cobra Bubbles and the Chocolate Factory *She plays Elena in Shanti & Simba *She plays Dora Marquez in Isabella the Explorer *She plays Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Isabella *She plays Lindsay in Total Drama (DisneyLovefan Style) *She plays Goldie Locks in Isabella and Simba *She plays Vampirina Hauntley in Isabella (Vampirina) *She plays Poppy Peepleson in Alice (Vampirina) *She plays Bridget in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) *She plays Laura Carrot in CartoonTales (CyberChaseFilms2010) Portrayals *In Chuckie and Jimmy, she is played by Charity Bazaar. *In Timon and Pumbaa (Phineas and Ferb), she is played by Marlene. *In Basil and Alvin (Phineas and Ferb) she is Played by Nellie Brie Other Appearance Just Dance (Hamham31 Versions) She is a former Just Dancer for the following versions of the game (Hamham31 Version only): Just Dance 1 TBA Just Dance 2 TBA Just Dance 3 TBA Just Dance 4 TBA Just Dance 2014 TBA Just Dance 2015 This was her last appearance (alongside the other characters of Phineas N' Ferb series). They left the game for an unknown reason. They replaced by Adventure Time characters in their place on Just Dance 2016. TBA Just Dance 2019 Later, she was re-introduced in the mentioned game (suppossedly with Phineas) as a returning character on the game with the song One Kiss. Gallery Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the TV Series Isabella garcia shapiro dancing animated by jaycasey-d55ysqw.jpg Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg Isabella by fitzoblong-d27rhiw.jpg Isabella.jpg Isabella-0.png Isabella.png Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png !Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg Hearts in her eyes.png Today is my birthday.jpg Seriously, what ARE you doing .jpg Isabella in her Fireside Girl uniform.png 316-3165414 isabella-garcia-shapiro-phineas-and-ferb-girls-characters png.jpg Isabella in a Diaper.png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Astronauts Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters Category:Lesbians Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Comedians Category:2007 Introductions Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Humans